


Study Tips

by radiantdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, Jock!Dean, M/M, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantdean/pseuds/radiantdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfilled tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Tips

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested, my tumblr is radiantdean (:

Dean walked into school, first day of senior year. His steps were no longer those of a timid freshman, but had been replaced by those of a confident, capable senior. He knew the ropes; he knew how to jam a locker, how to persuade the lunch ladies to give him extra fries. He knew just which door to try and which lock to jiggle if he wanted to get in after hours. And now he had one last year to make it count. He was determined to get good grades, a starting position on the football team, and find a perfect date to prom.

Passing by a set of lockers, he spotted Castiel Novak leaning against the cool metal. He wasn’t quite sure what it was about his leather-clad classmate, but suddenly his throat tightened as Cas’s bright blue eyes caught Dean’s, and he had to catch himself before he walked head first into a wall. He just caught the sight of Cas’s head tilting back in laughter before their gaze was broken by a stream of students.

This pattern was on-going. Whether it happened first thing in the morning, in the cafeteria, or during assemblies, their eyes found each other. Dean would stare almost quizzically at Cas, whose black-lined eyes gleamed with suppressed laughter. Dean could depend on these couple seconds of contact almost everyday.

One day, one his way back from the bathroom, Dean caught sight of Cas turning into the same hallway. Before he knew what he was doing, he had shoved Cas into a storage closet and closed the door behind them, shutting them in the dark. He stood, pressing Cas back against a wall of shelves, hands grabbing at his jacket. He paused for a moment, their breathing heavy and loud in the darkness. Dean could tell that his lips were merely inches from the other’s, and he closed the distance, kissing Cas hard. His movements were fast, desperate, his kissing sloppy and full of clashing teeth. Castiel did not disappoint, his fingers digging into the soft skin at the back of Dean’s neck.

Dean pulled back a few minutes later, his breathing shallow and labored. He couldn’t see Cas in the dark closet, and honestly, he was so confused he didn’t know if he wanted to. He stepped back as far as he could in the confined space, taking a few seconds to catch his breath, before opening the door and walking down the hallway. He didn’t look back as he wiped his mouth on the sleeved of his t-shirt.

A couple of days later, Dean was standing at his locker after the final bell had rung, dumping some of his textbooks into the bag open at his feet. After returning to his locker for the last time, he looked back down at his bag to see a pair of black jean-clad legs crossed lazily at the ankles. His eyes traveled upwards until he met the steely blue of Cas’s eyes, his lips sealed in a perpetual smirk.

“Can I help you with something?” Dean asked, straightening and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“I heard you were good in Econ,” Cas said. “Wondering if I could score some study tips from you.”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Want to meet at the library later this week?”

“Sounds great. I’ll be there,” Cas said, smiling lopsidedly at Dean as he leaned against the lockers.

“Great,” Dean said, a bit unsure of how to end the conversation. “I’ll see you then.”

Cas smiled and nodded, pushing off the lockers and moving to walk past Dean. He paused when they were shoulder to shoulder.

“By the way,” he whispered in Dean’s ear. “I always walk that hall second period. Just if you ever want to pay another visit to that closet.”

The blush that rose to Dean’s cheeks was so deep he was just happy Cas was walking the opposite direction.


End file.
